


The Tiniest Flutter

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby's First Kick, Emotional Harry Potter, M/M, Mpreg, POV First Person, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco feels his daughter's first kick.





	The Tiniest Flutter

I felt her today. 

Her first kick. The tiniest flutter, the smallest twinge: quick, but unmistakable. 

I’d been pretending to read on our settee, half-asleep. Nothing seemed to keep my attention any more; even the most riveting stories were just words that swam and jumbled. Pansy called it _baby brain._ I just called it exhaustion.

The autumn rain drummed against the window, and I dreamt of our baby, growing so steadily within me. A part of Harry, and a part of me, her cells dividing and maturing. Her miniscule heart that beat next to my own. 

“Harry? _Harry_,” I shouted, fully awoke from her movement. Harry was beside me in mere moments, his face untidy with concern. 

“It’s okay… We’re okay,” I answer. “She just kicked. The baby. I felt her move.”

“Where?” Harry demanded, his hands already roaming all around my bump. “That’s wonderful, Draco. I’d been hoping it’d be soon-” 

I shifted, reaching for Harry’s hand and placing it on my side. I loved how natural, how instinctive his touch was. Mother worried, of course. She thought with his past, with his parents, that Harry would struggle to bond with our baby. 

But, ever since the day I showed him my pregnancy test, Harry has loved our daughter. He’d stroke my tummy in anyone’s company; tell me that I was beautiful and radiant. Kiss me and my bump whenever he departed, even if were only for a few minutes. 

“_Let me_,” Harry would insist, laughing. “I want her to know she’s loved,”

We sat together, the pair of us waiting. I swallowed, suddenly convinced I’d was mistaken. Then, of course, it happened again. The tiniest flutter. The smallest twinge. 

“Draco,” Harry whispered, “She’s there. _Really there_. This is real.”

“Certainly is,” I replied. “She’s making herself known. She’s going to be amazing. _Well_. She’s your daughter so she’s bound to be.”

“Your daughter too.” Harry’s green eyes were red-rimmed. “I keep expecting to wake up. To find out that my life is a dream. To find out I’m still the orphan that nobody wanted.”

I shook my head, my own tears threatening to spill. 

“We’re here, Harry,” I said. “Both of us. Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
